


Roots That Grow in the Dark

by SuperNerd92



Category: Naruto
Genre: "evil" Shikamaru AU, Alternate Universe, But at what cost?, Gen, Hokage Uchiha Itachi, No Uchiha Massacre, and Shikaku joins Akatsuki instead, there you go that's the premise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNerd92/pseuds/SuperNerd92
Summary: On the eve of the Uchiha massacre, Shikaku Nara accidentally stumbles onto the truth. He stops Itachi from carrying it out. There's a better way to heal the rift in the village and foil Danzo's plotting. All he has to do is use himself as a sacrificial piece.Growing up as the son of the Leaf's most hated traitor since Madara himself isn't easy on Shikamaru. Gone are the days where he can afford to be lazy and conceal his own potential. But it remains to be seen if his new drive and ambition will be a good thing. Will he prove himself and redeem the Nara name - or will he let his resentment towards his own village poison everything?
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji & Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikaku & Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a filing accident that changes the course of history.

There aren’t many things that are too secret for even Shikaku Nara, the Jonin Commander. It does happen occasionally - something for only the Hokage and Elders’ eyes will cross his desk unopened and unread. But a new clerk mistakes the typical security code for that top-secret one, handing him a report he should never have seen.

Shikaku opens it towards the end of his work day, when the sun is beginning to set. He’s mostly thinking about the talking-to he’ll get from his wife. He promised Yoshino he’d be home on time, but it’s looking like he’ll need to break that promise again. Tension between the Uchiha and the village leadership is reaching a fever pitch, and he’s been spending many hours trying to mediate and solve problems before they start. 

He’s smart enough to tell that he’s only delaying the inevitable. But even he can’t think of any solution to this tangled mess of distrust and hate. 

He doesn’t realize the significance of the report at first. An addendum to the official account of the death, by suicide, of one Shisui Uchiha. The body had just been discovered the previous day. Shikaku had been involved in the initial investigation and the ruling that Shisui took his own life.

The addendum is brief and urgent. It doesn’t dispute the official ruling. It _does_ state that ‘the initial plan’ cannot go forward and asks the Hokage for new orders in preventing… a coup by the Uchiha clan? 

Shikaku doesn’t allow himself a gasp - he’s too well trained for that - but it’s shocking news. Everyone knows that tensions are high, but the Uchiha are farther along than even he suspected. Not just grumbling, but actively plotting to solve their grievances with violence. There’s no way this ends well. 

The report’s author doesn’t give a name, just their ANBU callsign, but Shikaku _does_ have enough clearance to know who Weasel is. 

He carefully puts the report back into its folder and asks his secretary to send a summons to Itachi Uchiha. 

* * *

Even without his mask, Itachi has a hell of a poker face. He retains the same bored expression as Shikaku activates all of the privacy seals in his office, closes the window and draws the curtain. He sits straight-backed, hands folded in his lap, expression polite and distant, like he was called in for tea.

“This came into my possession somehow,” Shikaku says lazily, passing the report across his desk.

Itachi opens the folder. He seems to recognize what’s inside at once, not bothering to read it through. “Ah,” is all he says. 

He doesn’t look put out at all by this blatant security breach. Nor does Shikaku feel any killing intent. Is Itachi so confident that he can handle this without even resorting to violence? Well, he _is_ a genius, and a master of genjutsu to boot. 

Shikaku clears his throat and pointedly does not look at Itachi’s eyes. 

“So. You’re a double agent.” 

“Yes.” He’s matter of fact, slightly bored. 

“Who knows?”

“Very few people. The Hokage. The Elders. Danzo Shimura.” 

Shikaku has a pretty good poker face himself, but doesn’t conceal his distaste at that last name. He’s never liked Danzo. Never been comfortable with the man’s lack of morals and arrogant self-assurance. In Shikaku’s opinion, the Hokage has been entirely too lax with his old friend. A viper is what it is - it will never be their friend or watch their backs, even if it claims to only use its poison in their defense. 

“What was ‘the plan?’” he asks.

Itachi’s cold assurance wavers. Just for a moment, Shikaku glimpses the scared teenager underneath the mask. By the time the Uchiha speaks, though, he’s mastered himself again. 

“Shishui mastered a proprietary technique that would have allowed him to slowly influence my father’s mind. Erode his certainty that violence was our only answer. Call it… a particular genjutsu unique to our clan.”

“Someone didn’t want that. And only a handful even knew he’d attempt it.” Shikaku doesn’t need any more data to see the strings now. “Danzo.” 

“Perhaps.” 

“You called it unique to your clan. Can you-” 

“No. He was the only one who could.” Itachi’s mouth snaps shut. No point asking additional questions. Clans are tight-lipped about the nature of their unique techniques under the best of circumstances; let alone _this_ situation. 

Shikaku simply accepts as fact that only Shishui mastered the technique. Moves on to the next data point. They don’t have a lot of time. 

“There was a contingency plan, surely.”

Itachi’s lips twist down, but his expression is resolute. “The contingency - and the option that Danzo prefers - is for the Uchiha clan to be quietly assassinated. By someone with ANBU training and skills who can counter and overcome the powers of the Sharingan.” 

There was exactly one person who fit that description, and Shikaku is looking at him. 

“No,” he says, without a moment’s pause. “That’s not a solution to this problem.”

Itachi gives him a sardonic look. “You’re still in your right mind, so I am clearly open to other options.” 

Hell, the kid was fully prepared to carry those orders out. And he’s talking about destroying Shikaku’s mind like it’s nothing. Danzo always did have an eye for talent. Itachi is strong - probably the strongest ninja in their entire village - but what would he become if he went through with this insane plan? 

“This all needs to come out,” the Nara says.

Itachi frowns. “It would destroy the village. The trust between the Uchiha and the Hokage is tenuous enough; if either side _knows_ that the other was willing to kill… we’ll simply have an open civil war.”

He adjusts his sitting position ever so slightly. It’s barely noticeable, but to Shikaku’s trained eye, it’s obvious that the kid is preparing to strike. Damnit, he needs to be more convincing, or he’ll wake up a month from now and not remember his own name. 

“Not if there’s a scapegoat. That’s why you were going to act alone, isn’t it?” Shikaku says quickly. His mind is racing through all the possibilities, but he doesn’t see any other way. Damn that Danzo. Damn the clerk who sent in the report, for that matter. 

Ignorance truly was bliss. But now that he _knows_ , he can’t sit by and let a teenager take that burden onto his shoulders. 

“I will confess to the plot,” Shikaku says. Itachi’s eyes widen slightly, but the Nara forges on. “I’m high enough in the village leadership to plausibly have control of ‘Root.’ Cunning enough to conceivably play the Uchiha against the Hokage. And wise - or cowardly - enough to run when you confronted me.” 

Itachi just nods, taking it all in stride with admirable practicality. 

“Danzo won’t just roll over and die, and he’ll still have his loyalists. But he’ll be forced to pretend the crimes were mine. He won’t have any other choice.” 

“And with an Uchiha taking credit for uncovering the plot, our clan’s position will be restored. Danzo’s work to isolate and expose us will be undone.” 

“Smart kid.” 

“You should leave a written confession. My word alone may not be enough.” 

“Right.” Shikaku already has a scroll out. He keeps talking even as he scribbles the lies. “The Third won’t survive this politically. Make sure that whoever follows him doesn’t touch my wife and son. Can you promise me that?” 

Itachi nods. He doesn’t say anything, but there’s a fire in his eyes. It’s enough for Shikaku to trust him to keep his word. Not that he has any other choice. 

Shikaku seals the scroll, a little too quickly and at a slightly off angle. He carefully pushes items around his desk to give the impression that he left in a hurry.

Itachi watches him with narrowed eyes. “You know they’ll blame your whole clan for your actions. Discriminate against them, the way they treated the Uchiha.” 

“Better than hundreds of people dying at your hand.” Shikaku only lets himself think rationally. The greatest good for the village, minimizing the harm. If he let himself be ruled by his heart, he wouldn’t have the strength to go through with it. 

“You uncovered it all single handedly and confronted me,” he adds. “Very nearly killed me before I managed to escape.”

Itachi nods, and then - disappears. A dozen crows fly out from what had been his body, cawing loud enough to wake the dead. As the clone dissipates, Shikaku feels the cold metal of a kunai at his neck.

Shit. A clone, this entire time. As smart as he is, Itachi pulled one over on him. If he hadn’t managed to convince Itachi of his good intentions - well, that didn’t bear thinking about. 

“We had better make this look good,” Itachi whispers.

The kunai flashes down, but only cuts through empty air. Shikaku throws himself aside and forms a hand seal. 

* * *

When he presents it into evidence, Itachi’s sword is stained with blood. Chakra analysis confirms that it belongs to Shikaku Nara. 

Shikaku’s secretary claims that, upon running into the Jonin Commander’s office at the sounds of a fight, a shadow hand rose from the ground to choke him unconscious. He swears that he would have died without Itachi’s timely intervention. 

The scroll is examined by handwriting experts that confirm Shikaku wrote it. There is no sign that he was under the influence of a genjutsu. 

Danzo Shimura testifies that he’d long suspected Shikaku Nara managed to compromise Root. He keeps a straight face as he argues for his own handcrafted organization to be disbanded for the safety of the village. 

Many of the ex-Root agents simply rejoin the ANBU ranks, though the children are sent into the Academy, mostly to receive belated social conditioning. ‘Shikaku’s’ privacy seals on their tongues are erased, but none of them speak up to contradict the official version of events. 

The Third Hokage testifies as to his total ignorance of the affair. The village believes his good intentions; but he looks weak, and the ninja world can’t abide a weak leader. He announces his own resignation a few weeks after the trial, and the search for his successor begins. 

Itachi gives a calm and emotionless account of how he discovered and confronted the traitor. Not even a master of the Sharingan can tell that he’s lying through his teeth. After the trial ends, he summons a crow and sends it off, a short message tied to its leg: _It worked. Your move._

Yoshino Nara does not testify, even though she was the last one to see her husband before he left the village. 

* * *

A series of open wounds criss-cross Shikaku’s face - shallow cuts from a standard-issue ANBU sword. Itachi had held back, of course - but they needed evidence of a desperate struggle, and the new scars on his face were the easiest way to back their story up. Add them to his existing momentos from the last ninja war, and he’ll certainly be a sight to behold. 

He stumbles through the village, keeping to the shadows and dark corners. If any ANBU notices him, he’ll be forced to kill them - and he’d prefer to avoid that. The character he and Itachi created, the S-class traitor to the village who secretly caused the tension between its major clans, wouldn’t hesitate. 

That character _should_ head straight for the exit and keep running until he’s out of range of the patrols. Presumably, that’s what Itachi would have done at the end of his massacre. But Shikaku is weaker - in more ways than one. 

He needs to see them one last time. 

Shikamaru is asleep, of course. His son makes damn sure to catch eight hours each night and an additional four during the day. Aren’t kids supposed to be energetic?

“You’re gonna have to grow up fast,” he says softly, putting one freshly-scarred and bloody hand on his son’s forehead. Shikamaru stirs, but does not wake. “Itachi’s right. They’ll take it out on all the Nara - but you, in particular. The traitor’s son and heir. I know you’ll prove ‘em all wrong. I just wish I’d be here to see it.” 

Over in their bedroom, Yoshino feigns sleep, but Shikaku’s too smart to fall for that one. He missed dinner and didn’t even bother to send a message explaining why. She was just waiting for him to slump into bed - into her trap.

He wishes, more than anything, to be scolded by his wife one final time. But it’s just not possible. He’s already wasted too much time coming here in the first place. When Itachi reports in, it’ll be the first place they look.

“Someday,” he says, so softly that he’s not sure she can even hear him, “this will all make sense. I’m so sorry.” 

His wife stirs, starts to speak, but he’s already working the hand signs for a genjutsu. Nothing special - it was never his area of expertise. But it’ll knock her out, and keep her that way until the ANBU teams come to shake her awake.

His last action on her behalf: giving her an unshakeable alibi. 

As he flees the village, Shikaku wonders how long it’ll take her to figure it out. Everyone praises _his_ intelligence, but Yoshino is equally sharp. He’d never have married someone who couldn’t keep up with him. (She runs circles around him, in some ways). 

And Shikamaru… he’s the smartest of the three of them. Will he see through all the holes in the narrative, one day? Will he ever understand why Shikaku did it? Or will he simply resent the deed, buy the village’s line, and devote himself to hunting down his traitor father, redeeming the honor of the Nara clan? 

For a man who’s always lived by analyzing all available data and reaching the best conclusion, the future is grim and uncertain. But what other choice did he have? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU that sprang out of The Flame's Shadow, my Shikamaru POV fic of the events of canon. I kept having him wonder aloud what he would have done in Sasuke's position. This story is basically about that, though it obviously won't play out the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he left the Land of Fire, Shikaku began to travel openly, making no effort to disguise himself. It was a risk, but also a valuable opportunity to gather intel on behalf of the village he was still secretly loyal to. 

The answer: news traveled fast. Those civilians who were aware enough to follow hidden village events bowed and scraped - the way you’d treat a maniac who you believed was a moment away from snapping and murdering you where you stood. The few ninja he encountered mostly took one look at him and vanished. 

One night, a ninja from the Sand, bolder than the rest, actually approached Shikaku in a tavern’s common room. Told him, in a tone of voice one would use to talk about the weather, that he’d been declared an S-class criminal and had one of the higher bounties in the bingo book. 

Shikaku acted nonchalant, glancing lazily at the other man. His quick memory supplied a name when he saw the distinct turban. Baki, one of the Sand’s top jonin. He’d made his way into more than one Leaf intelligence report over the years. 

“Here to collect?” 

Baki smirked and shook his head. “Here to talk. See what you’re made of.” 

“Here to _recruit_ ,” Shikaku corrected him. 

It was not unheard of for one village’s missing-nin to become another’s hero. And everyone knew the Sand was weaker than the Leaf. They’d bend over backwards to add the former Jonin Commander into their ranks. The secrets he could give them were ten times more valuable to the Sand than collecting the price on his head. 

“Huh. The book said you were smart.” If he was ashamed at being called out, Baki didn’t show it. “Well? Shall we cut to the chase?” 

Small and relatively weak as the Sand was, it was a tempting offer. Acting within another village would afford him much more protection than traveling alone. But the deal had significant downsides. He would actually become the traitor he was pretending to be, for the price of admission would certainly be classified intelligence. Intel that would get many of his friends killed when the Sand encountered them next. 

“Not interested,” he said aloud. “I’m out on my own. If the Kazekage has a specific mission in mind, tell him to hire me.” 

“Freelance, huh? Good way to get yourself killed,” Baki said, though there was no killing intent behind his words. The half of his face Shikaku could see mostly looked amused. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“Right…” Shikaku flipped a few coins onto the bar, enough to cover both of their drinks. Hands in pockets, he affected total nonchalance as he walked up to his room.

Once inside, he set to work laying traps. Amiable as Baki appeared, he wasn’t going to take the other ninja’s word for it. It was quite possible the Sand jonin had been given orders to drag him back, willingly or not.

But hours passed, and nothing happened. Just when Shikaku was actually starting to relax, a knock on the door keyed his nerves back up to the breaking point. 

He slunk into a darkened corner of his room and made the appropriate hand-signs. His shadow clone walked over and opened the door.

The bartender walked into the room, which… was not right. The man had been terrified by the mere sight of Shikaku. Hadn’t turned down his patronage, but hadn’t even been willing to meet his gaze as he pocketed the money.

A Transformation technique. Baki? Or someone else? 

“Relax,” the bartender said, in a voice that belonged to someone else. He ignored the clone in front of him and turned to where Shikaku had concealed himself. One of his eyes flashed red, for the briefest instant, and the Nara _knew_. 

His clone closed and locked the door, drew the curtains across the window, and promptly vanished in a puff of smoke.

“Itachi,” Shikaku said levely. He stepped out of the corner - there was no hiding from the Sharingan - but he didn’t relax just yet. As far as he knew, their alliance against Danzo had been a one-off. Itachi had cooperated for the sake of the village. If that same village assigned him to hunt down Shikaku, he’d do it. Kill him without a second thought, probably. 

“Relax,” Itachi said again, though he didn’t dispel the transformation technique. “I’m not even here. I’m back in the village, _sleeping_.” 

Shikaku raised one eyebrow. He hadn’t exactly been meandering these last couple weeks. He was at least two hundred miles from the Leaf, in some no-name little country far from any of the other villages. The level of fine chakra control to send a clone this far, _and_ transform its appearance flawlessly, was nothing short of remarkable. 

“What’s so urgent that you couldn’t send a summon?” 

Itachi’s borrowed face fell. “I’m afraid my freedom of movement is somewhat… restricted.” 

Shikaku felt a chill run up his spine. “Don’t tell me, Danzo-” 

“Ah… no. It’s for a ‘good’ reason, though it is nonetheless irritating.” A long sigh. “You are looking at the Fifth Hokage.” 

“Shit,” was all Shikaku could muster for that. In his wildest dreams, he hadn’t imagined his plan working out like _that_. The Uchiha clan’s full rights and privileges being restored, yes, he’d planned on that. But one of their number finally taking the leadership role that Madara had infamously coveted? 

“I did not want it,” Itachi said frankly, “but it was the only option. The other candidates were Kakashi Hatake, who refused outright, and... Danzo himself, which was obviously to be avoided at all costs.” 

“I’m very grateful for your sacrifice,” Shikaku said, which would have sounded sarcastic if he hadn’t meant it so fervently. Danzo knew exactly who was responsible for the dissolution of Root. If he’d been named Hokage, the entire Nara clan would be at risk. 

“Everyone seems happy with the selection. My father believes it signals an apology to our clan, and he is very proud of me, which is going a long way towards repairing the damaged relationship with the village. Furthermore, it shows the outside world that your betrayal did not succeed. Instead of being left weaker, we are strong enough to put our past hatred aside and select a Uchiha as Hokage.” 

“Plus, young as you are, you’re arguably the strongest ninja in the village,” Shikaku said. “Doesn’t hurt.” 

Itachi seemed uncomfortable with the praise. The bartender’s face was fat and expressive, and it currently wore a frown. “It is not _all_ good news. The elders were uncomfortable with my age, and while I am allowed to name my own advisors, the Third’s will also remain in their old positions.” 

“He’ll want ANBU,” Shikaku predicted. That was how the viper had formed Root in the first place, after all. 

“He won’t get it. ‘Hound’ is their new commander.” 

“Seriously? I could never get him to do _anything_ he didn’t want to do.” 

“I believe he is willing to do anything to avoid becoming Hokage himself.” Itachi’s transformation allowed itself a small smile. “But I won’t let my guard down. Danzo is patient. He will try to accumulate power some other way.” 

Shikaku nodded. Nothing in their plan did anything but temporarily take away Danzo’s power. He was still an active threat, but if anyone could handle him, it was Itachi. 

“Listen, about…” Uncharacteristically, Itachi hesitated. “All of the Nara are alive and well, though I can’t speak to-” 

“I don’t want to know more,” Shikaku interrupted, his voice harsh. Thinking about his wife and son will only make his role, the heartless traitor, more difficult to play. “I trust you to keep your promise. That’s all we need to say.” 

Itachi inclined his head.

The room was silent for a few minutes. Itachi showed no signs of departing, even though he’d finished with the ostensible reason for coming all this way. 

Shikaku wasn’t born yesterday. He recognized a setup when he saw one. 

“What are your plans now?” Itachi eventually asked. 

“I assume you have a _suggestion_ on that front.” 

Itachi nodded. “At the height of the Leaf’s turmoil, I was… approached… by a certain individual. I believe they would have gladly helped me carry out the execution of the Uchiha clan, if it meant earning my loyalty.” 

“That’s insane. Wiping out a village’s clan would be a declaration of war. They’d be willing to risk all that?” 

“Yes,” Itachi said. No hesitation in his voice, just conviction. “The individual is not acting alone. They intend to assemble powerful missing-nin from all five villages. Their ultimate purpose… I confess, I still do not know that. But for the sake of the Leaf, we _must_ know.” 

“So that was your plan after the massacre,” Shikaku realized. “Become a double agent, again. Feed intel on this group back to the Leaf.” 

“It was. Now we find ourselves in a… different situation.” 

“Meaning, it’ll need to be me.” Give Itachi this - young as he was, he was already a master of the Hokage staple: orders phrased as a gentle suggestion. Making your ninja want to do the thing you wanted them to do, and think it was their own idea.

In this case, it would work. Because Shikaku did not find the rudderless existence of a solo missing-nin at all appealing. He'd done all this for the sake of the village. If there was a potential threat to the Leaf out there, and his new status could let him fight it… he’d do it. 

“So how do I find them?” 

“You’ll accept the mission? Thank you,” Itachi said. A brief moment of silence before he continued, all business. “The group is called Akatsuki. Their recruiting methods are... unique. I believe, once you prove that you are a capable and dangerous missing-nin, they’ll come find _you_.” 

“Capable and dangerous… so, it’s time to start killing people,” Shikaku said, voice flat. He was not innocent. He’d killed a lot of people, especially during the War. Whoever the Leaf put in front of him. In a way, this mission wouldn’t be any different. 

“At the moment, you’re an unknown. If you prove your infamy and capability…” Itachi shrugged, pursed the bartender’s lips. “I see no other option. For the greater good… and the sake of peace.” 

“Leave it to me, kid,” Shikaku said. The informality earned him a flat look, but Itachi didn’t say anything. “And don’t come yourself next time. I’m an old hand, I’ll find a way to contact you.” 

“Very well.” With no further ado, the bartender crossed to the window. A moment later, a single crow flew silently out into the night.

* * *

The ceremony took place in the Nara forest in the dead of night.

One by one, the members of the clan took the silver knife. A quick flash of movement. The excess hair that had been bundled up with a tie was severed, floating to the ground. The grim-faced man passed the knife to his neighbor. 

Shikamaru was only seven years old, but the importance of the ritual was not lost on him. He waited patiently beside his mother and uncles for his turn.

After what his father - after what that _traitor_ \- had done, it had hardly been prudent to walk around the village wearing their hair in the traditional fasion. Not when it served as such a stark reminder of him. The elders had framed it differently: a matter of lost honor, the need for a dramatic statement, but Shikamaru didn’t trust their self-serving words.

Honor was an excuse. Something that weak men clung to for protection, to justify themselves. 

He saw the look in the eyes of the Nara men. He knew this was about protecting themselves. They’d pretend they’d acted out of shame, but they couldn’t disguise the fear. A small distinction, but it made all the difference. 

He was the clan heir. The knife came to him last. As he took it in his small hand, he noticed the elders and clan members both watched him carefully, in that way the adults often would when they talked about him behind his back. 

As if he wasn’t already smarter than they were. 

What would they do, if Shikamaru refused to do it? Would any of them dare to physically overpower the clan heir? Would his mother try to yell at him like he was still a powerless child? 

Part of him already longed to throw off the shackles of obligation that the traitor had foisted on him. His life wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to still be slacking his way through the Academy, squandering his so-called ‘genius’ level intelligence and living a comfortable, ordinary life. 

That wasn’t an option now. Enemies in the village would be waiting for the Nara heir to fail. Or prove himself as tainted stock, the same as his traitor father. 

They'd be waiting a long time. Shikamaru was too proud to give them the satisfaction.

Shikaku needed to die for what he’d done. By Shikamaru’s hand. That was the only way to restore the Nara clan’s old position in the village. He was smart enough to know he wasn’t ready, wasn’t strong enough - but one day, he would be.

For now, he’d bide his time. And he’d remember those in the village who decided to blame a child for the actions of a man. Once the traitor was dead, it would be their turn to pay their proper recompense. 

In the end, he only hesitated long enough to watch the elders squirm. Then he brought the knife up - and cut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan for Baki to show up but then he did. I figure the Sand was already preparing for some type of move - it's only 5 years until the Leaf attack, and you don't set that up overnight...
> 
> But the Naruto timeline is silly in general, and will be ignored or adhered to depending on which scenes I want to play into this new dynamic lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Before his dramatic departure, Shikaku had called Danzo a snake. But the more he tangled with the man in council meetings, the more Itachi disagreed. His words were certainly poisonous, and he concealed his fangs; but his Danzo’s dangerous attribute was his patience. He’d lost almost everything, the entire organization he’d worked so hard to build in the shadows, but it didn’t stop him from acting with the same arrogance and easy self-assurance.

Danzo, Itachi decided, was most like a great hunting cat. He would stalk his prey and sit patiently for hours. Waiting for the perfect moment to spring. 

It had only been a couple of months, but the Fifth Hokage’s honeymoon period was decidedly over. At least within his own council. Itachi had expected this and established the most important matters early on. Moving the Uchiha out of their isolated compound and back into their old grounds would be his most controversial move, and had needed to happen in those critical early days. Ditto his proclamation that the Nara clan was to retain all of its old rights and privileges. The village’s official stance was that Shikaku was a lone traitor, not worthy of his clan name - and not reflecting back on it, either.

Danzo had argued vehemently against both measures. Interestingly, he was just as much in favor of punishing the Nara as he had been in isolating the Uchiha. To Itachi, that just made the man more of a threat. He’d been prepared to wipe out an entire clan, and it hadn’t even been _personal_. 

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the former Third, had finally agreed to join the council of advisors. He’d been wary of throwing his weight around, and, Itachi guessed, wracked with guilt about his own handling of Danzo. Fugaku had been against Hiruzen’s appointment, suspecting that he would be as easily influenced by Danzo as he’d been as Hokage, but Itachi had risked it. So far, his father’s fears had not materialized. 

Hiruzen was a good man, and made for an excellent advisor. He’d just been singularly unsuited to handle the tough decisions. It would have been better if the Fourth had never died - for a variety of reasons. 

Itachi rounded out his new council with Fugaku - and with Hiashi Hyuga. The latter was practically a necessity. Two Uchiha in important leadership were two too many for several of the clans. Hiashi’s status as head of arguably the most powerful clan in the village, combined with his well-known dislike of Itachi’s father, reassured them that the council would be no mere rubber-stamp. 

But elevating Hiashi came with its own set of compromises. Itachi was well-aware of the Hyuga clan’s internal affairs from his time in ANBU. Now, the Fifth Hokage was signaling his implicit support for the continuation of the cursed seals. Hiashi would react with violent displeasure at any attempt to end the practice. 

Sacrificing one subset of the village for the greater good of the rest. Exactly as the Third had been prepared to do. True, Itachi was hardly ordering a genocide, but the difference of degree was not enough to help him sleep at night. 

When it came to the orphan carrier of the Nine-Tailed Fox, though, Itachi was prepared to put his foot down. 

“Naruto Uzumaki was tossed out of _another_ orphanage,” the ANBU reported. His mask was that of a fox, which was suitably ironic for his new assignment of trailing the host’s every move. “That’s his third. And the last one in the village that was even willing to take him in.” 

Itachi trusted very few of his former companions - Root’s influence on the organization had gone deep. Kakashi and Tenzo had been the other members of his cell, though. If he could not trust them with these tasks, he might as well purge the entire organization. 

‘Hound’ lounged at one side of the room, playing the role of ANBU captain and Hokage’s bodyguard, seemingly bored with the entire conversation. But Itachi hardly needed a Sharingan to know that it was an act. Kakashi was deeply invested in what happened to the son of his beloved former sensei. 

“Thank you, Fox.” Itachi turned to his advisors. “The current status quo is not acceptable. The prohibition against speaking of the Nine-Tails has not stopped most of the ninja in the village from discriminating against Uzumaki. And though we keep our children in ignorance, they learn from the behavior of their parents.” 

Hirzuen bit his lip and said nothing. Any criticism of former village policy, no matter how gently Itachi phrased it, was nonetheless condemnation of his actions as Hokage. But he bore this the way he’d born all of the rest - with relatively good grace. 

“We’ve discussed this before,” Danzo said. His face was blank, but he let the sneer he wanted to make drip into his tone. _You are a child - you cannot understand the hard choices we had to make._ “Uzumaki is a weapon. As long as he is alive and well, why should we care?” 

“He _is_ a weapon,” Itachi agreed. “He is also a child. A child that may one day remember the ill treatment he received at the hands of his own village. Surely it would be wiser to avoid that. Wiser to gain his loyalty as he learns to control his powers.” 

“You suggest we give him to the care of a clan?” Danzo countered. “That’s quite impossible. Showing such favoritism to one clan over the others would fracture the delicate peace in our village. If the Uchiha were to adopt him, for example, some would say that they have overreached, craved too much power.” 

He flicked his single exposed eye towards Fugaku, waiting for the explosion. But though Itachi’s father was well-known for his temper, he wasn’t a fool. He simply examined his own fingernails, ignoring the obvious jibe. 

“Difficult. Not impossible,” Itachi countered. “The clan that takes the child must be of unimpeachable loyalty to the village. And the head of the specific family must be well-known for his good character - while also being strong enough to protect Naruto from any outside threats.” _Or internal threats, for that matter._

He steepled his fingers, delivered his long-planned order with the precision of a senbon: “I am speaking of _you_ , Lord Sarutobi.” 

Hiruzen looked as if he’d been stabbed. His easily expressive face showed more of the now-familiar guilt. For almost eight years, he’d been the one to keep Naruto an orphan. Now he was being asked to become the boy’s adoptive grandfather? (Itachi was counting on it: that guilt. He believed it would drive Hiruzen to lay down his own life for the boy's, if necessary. Not that he _wanted_ that, but it was the kind of cold calculation he needed to make now). 

“Nobody can argue that the ‘God of Shinobi’ would not be a worthy caretaker,” Danzo said, in a tone of voice that said he was about to do exactly that. “But with his duties as advisor-” 

“Asuma Sarutobi has recently returned from the Feudal Lord’s court,” Hiashi said, neatly interrupting Danzo. If there was one benefit to his presence here, it was that he hated the man almost as much as the Uchiha did. “He is both a member of the family and a highly qualified jonin. Assign him the mission of protecting the boy. Between him, the distinguished Lord Third, and our eminently qualified ANBU-” A nod towards Fox. “-I would have no objections.” 

It was a good choice, for a mission that would be half protection and half simply being the father figure that Naruto had been lacking. Itachi didn’t know Asuma personally - he’d left the village almost the moment his father had re-assumed the role of Hokage - but his kindness and joviality was well-known. 

Behind his mask, Kakashi gave an imperceptible nod. Itachi knew that he’d be watching too, whenever he could spare the time. Highly alert and wary of anything that Shimura might try to do to Naruto. 

“I find myself outvoted,” Danzo said. Appearing to withdraw with good grace, but his single visible eye was flat and cold. “I hope that this is the right decision.”

The council discussed some easier matters, then broke apart. All in all, it had been a very good day. Itachi advanced another item on his agenda, and Danzo was once again defeated.

But he could not allow himself to relax. As long as Danzo still lived, he would be plotting. The other shoe would drop - it was simply a matter of _when_. 

* * *

If Itachi had been busy before, it was nothing compared to the work expected of the Hokage. The village system expected his personal approval of almost every action. It was too much for one man - even someone with his talents and abilities.

No wonder that Hiruzen had ceded so much power to Danzo. Allowed so much to slip past his notice, or willingly closed his eyes to it. He would need to change this system, of course. Formalize a system of deputies and delegation to manage a village which had grown beyond its founders’ wildest dreams. But for now, it was all he could do to keep up. 

He thought, with a distant stab of guilt, of Sasuke. His little brother’s hero-worship had only increased as Itachi moved from ANBU to the most powerful position in the village. Sasuke was determined that he would be the Sixth - and even more jealous of Itachi’s limited free time, begging for one on one training even more than before.

Itachi had started waiting for him to be asleep before returning home. Rising to leave before he woke up in the morning. He felt like a coward, but the alternative was so painful.

Besides, his poor and too-brief periods of sleep were no act. Living in the same home, staring at the same walls that he’d been fully prepared to coat with his parents’ blood, certainly had a way of keeping his mind from being able to sink into rest. 

Part of him wanted to tell them. To confess it all. But that part never won its argument. He couldn’t bear to see the looks on their faces. 

His secretary knocked, interrupting his reverie. At his silent signal, she entered the office, a look of bewilderment on her face. “A child is here to see you, Lord Fifth. Without appointment.”  
  
“Sasuke?” Itachi sighed, supposing that this was inevitable. Of course his little brother would sneak out to see him at some point. “Tell him I-” 

“Not Sasuke,” she said. “It’s… the Nara clan heir.” 

Itachi watched her face. Watched her lips start to form _Shikamaru_ and then stop, opting for the impersonal title instead. Making him a thing, the sum of his family name. He could order the village to forgive and forget - but he could not force them to. And little touches like that signalled how difficult this task would be. 

“By all means. Send him in.” 

His first thought was that this must be what Shikaku had looked like as a seven-and-a-half year old. The resemblance between the two was uncanny. A trained eye like his could spot the differences, the places where his mother’s genes had exerted themselves; but to much of the village, he’d be the spitting image of the traitor. 

Like all the Nara, he’d shorn off most of his hair a few months ago. But unlike the older ninja, Shikamaru had let his grow back out again, in what Itachi assumed was a small act of defiance. He didn’t draw it up into the old tied-back style, so it fell loosely around his face. An purposefully unkempt appearance to contrast with his clean-cut clan members. 

Itachi hadn’t spoken with the boy, but he’d read the reports from the Academy teachers. Shikamaru had always scored towards the bottom of the class, but Iruka in particular had never believed it. No clan child would ordinarily place below an orphan like Naruto; they had too many advantages, already knew too much. He’d been convinced that Shikamaru was holding back on purpose, making sure he didn’t stand out.

Iruka had been right. The boy missed a week of classes; when he returned, it was as if he’d been replaced by someone else. Suddenly his grades were at the top of the class, barreling straight past Sasuke’s. But it wasn’t all good. In the practical sections, the mock-fights, Shikamaru had very nearly crippled a civilian kid. None of the teachers, even Iruka, had been prepared for the advanced taijutsu forms in the hands of a child. 

Itachi had still been debating what to do about it. Had never expected Shikamaru to walk right into his office. 

“You’re the one who exposed _his_ treachery,” the boy said. His tone was flat and cold. Far too much for a child. 

“Are you here to take your revenge?” Itachi seemed relaxed, but it was a serious question. In the world they lived in, only a fool would underestimate someone based on their age. 

Shikamaru appraised him, shook his head once. “No. You acted correctly. The Nara clan officially condemns his actions and supports you as Hokage.” 

“That’s the clan heir speaking. What about Shikaku’s son?” 

“Don’t say his name,” the boy snapped. Anger, breaking through his previously careful control. Shikamaru relaxed a moment later, but the damage had been done.

“Why are you here?” Itachi assumed he’d waited until his mother slept and snuck out of the house, past any guards his clan put up at night. It wasn’t something you expected a child who had not yet turned eight to be able to pull off, but here he was. 

“The Academy. It’s a waste of time for someone like me,” Shikamaru said. “I know you get reports. You know what I can do.” 

“Ah. You want to graduate early.” It wasn’t hard to put together. Not when Itachi himself had once stood where the boy stood. Less angry, perhaps, but no less determined to prove himself for the sake of his clan. Hoping that his individual loyalty and good performance would be enough to make the village forgive them. (It hadn’t been). 

“Iruka-sensei said he’d ask you, but I know he was lying. He didn’t know what to do,” Shikamaru said, as if seeing through an accomplished chunin’s deception was the kind of thing he did every day. Maybe it was. 

“And what do you want to do?” 

“Take the chunin exams. I’m not even the oldest in recent memory. There’s Hatake, and you, of course. Once I pass, I want to join ANBU, like you did.” 

Itachi pursed his lips. It made sense that Shikamaru would find all of that out. It wasn’t exactly a secret; the Uchiha had been incredibly proud of his accomplishment. And yet… what had throwing a seven year old _child_ into ANBU done for him? For Kakashi? Nothing good. He saw the damage it had done to his old teammate. And for his part, it had led him down a path so dark that he’d almost killed his entire clan for the sake of his village. 

An impossible choice. An impossible situation. One he had no intention of inflicting on the boy in front of him.

Shikamaru misunderstood the reason for his silence, kept talking: “I don’t want _him_ to hold me back. I’m loyal. And I need to get stronger. Strong enough to kill him, and prove it to all the idiots who doubt me.” 

Even worse. But it wasn’t like Itachi could come out and tell the truth. That Shikaku was no traitor. That he was, in fact, one of the Leaf’s top operatives, a double agent within the most dangerous group of missing-nin in the world. 

“There are different kinds of strength,” he said aloud. “I don’t doubt you are capable. But even in ANBU, ninja do not work alone. If you graduated now, you’d leave your teammates behind. Break generations of tradition.” 

“Choji? Ino?” Shikamaru snorted, an ugly little sound. “They’re not on my level. You’d be wasting a potential asset to the village if you make me wait around for them.” 

“That is exactly what you will do,” Itachi said. Now it was his turn to sound cold. “Referring to them in that way proves my point. For all your talent, you don’t have the emotional maturity for ANBU. Not by a long shot.” 

Just a few years ago, the village would have overlooked those warning signs. Run the kid through the wringer, the way it had with Kakashi and Itachi himself. Now? Things were going to change.

Shikamaru scowled, but didn’t argue. Just gave a little bow, so brief as to be insulting, and stomped out of the office, hands balled into fists. 

Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew he’d made the right decision - the only chance of reversing the already-inflicted psychological damage was to keep Shikamaru with his peers, make sure he formed friendships and connections. But the boy was stubborn, and already all too aware of his own talents compared to the other students. If they weren’t careful, holding him back like this would only deepen his contempt. 

He scribbled a note for Iruka. This situation would need to be handled _very_ carefully. 

* * *

Shikaku managed to get Akatsuki’s attention in record time. All it took was a few months of assassinations to leave him one of the most notorious active missing-nin.

He’d long since mastered the art of numbing himself to the lives he took. Orders were orders. They always had been. There might be more layers of complexity associated with this scheme, but at the end of the day people died at his hand and at the direction of his Hokage. The same as it had always been.

He and Itachi didn’t dare to let a discernible pattern emerge in his victims. He needed to play his part, which was a man who’d kill anyone for the right price. He only took out enemies of the Leaf when their bounty had been placed by a third party, someone who could not be traced back to the village. 

And so: the organization contacted him. Said they’d send one of their members out to appraise him. Shikaku knew this was his one chance. He had to pass whatever test would be set in front of him.

Unfortunately, their information on the members of Akatsuki was painfully lacking. Hence the reason he’d drawn this mission in the first place. 

He’d run through the entire bingo book and set a strategy for each possibility. But the man who walked into his room still managed to surprise him. Because the face might be different, and he might be dressed in a black robe adorned with red roses, but Shikaku felt the chakra and knew _exactly_ who he was looking at.

“Orochimaru.” 

The Snake Sannin’s lips split into a wide and predatory smile. “Shikaku Nara. The esteemed and _loyal_ Jonin Commander of the Leaf. Imagine my surprise when I heard that you turned traitor.” 

This was not good. Their cover story had never been investigated too closely. Ninja betrayed their own villages for power all the time. Shikaku was looking at the perfect example. But Orochimaru _knew_ him personally. Knew that such an act would be unthinkable, against his very nature. 

“Well, I believe the organization could certainly use someone of your talents,” Orochimaru said easily. “Come with me.” 

Shikaku was far too experienced a ninja to let his surprise show, but for the life of him he could not think of what to say to that. He’d been bracing himself for a fight to the death to prevent the Snake Sannin leaving the room. Instead…

Orochimaru filled the silence with a laugh. There was nothing natural about it. It was like watching some great snake’s attempt at copying a human emotion. A chill ran up the Nara’s spine. 

“Must I explain myself? You’ve become dull in your old age, if so.” This, from a man who was many years older than Shikaku. Or… he _had_ been. His current body looked a good deal younger. What forbidden, evil technique had the Snake Sannin used to take control of it? 

Shikaku licked his lips. “Loyalty is no virtue in an organization like _this_. You assume you have something over me. Something that will motivate me to do your bidding when you move against the other members.” 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Nara. It doesn’t suit you,” Orochimaru hissed. “I know _very_ well that you’re still loyal to that pathetic little village. Well, it doesn’t bother me. As you guessed, I have my own agenda. But the others? True believers. They might… take issue with it. Still, as long as you don’t give me a _reason_ to share what I know, we should get along splendidly. Don’t you agree, my fellow ‘traitor’?” 

Shikaku knew an unbreakable trap when he saw it. He nodded, just once.

 _Consider this a modification to your mission parameters,_ he thought. He needed to get Orochimaru exiled from the Akatsuki as soon as possible. He hadn’t come this far, sacrificed so much, to become that lunatic’s errand boy. 

For now, though? He’d have to be. He had no other choice but to bide his time. Scurry about doing Orochimaru’s bidding. And somehow gather enough information to bring the Snake Sannin’s operations down. 

A seemingly impossible task. 

But that’s what this mission had been from the start. What was one more complication?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Itachi in this one, which was an enjoyable POV to work with.
> 
> So, him becoming Hokage does not instantly cure everything that ails the village. It's a deeply fucked up place with a lot of competing agendas lol. Hopefully this rings true; he's doing what he can, but has to compromise in other areas.
> 
> Arguably he should just come out and tell Shikamaru the truth. But one of Itachi's persistent flaws is not trusting the people around him and thinking he has to manipulate them for their own good. We see that play out in canon for sure and we'll see it again here.


	4. Chapter 4

Orochimaru hadn’t changed much in the intervening years, which was lucky. The Snake Sannin seemed utterly incapable of true loyalty, and had an almost pathological need to pursue his own agenda at the expense of his masters.

Shikaku didn’t need to dig for long to uncover the evidence for a Hidden Village called the Sound. There was always a paper trail, if you knew where to look and what to look for. Akatsuki already had control in Rain; Orochimaru running off to start up a competing village was both a direct affront to their plans and _completely_ predictable. The guy always needed to be in control. 

He waited a few months, scuttling about and doing Orochimaru’s bidding. Then, just when he was starting to get comfortable, Shikaku made his move, and publicly declared the existence of Sound during the next full meeting of the Akatsuki. The look on the Snake Sannin’s face was a thing of beauty. 

Akatsuki did not have a retirement policy, and didn’t take well to traitors. Shikaku was dispatched with Kisame, one of the Seven Swordsmen, to express Pain’s personal displeasure. 

Orochimaru, as expected, turned tail and fled to wherever the Sound was. But at least Kisame enjoyed himself, smashing up the snake’s secret laboratory and slaughtering the experimental creatures that had been left behind. Quite a sword he had - it seemed to hunger for blood. 

“You aren’t so bad,” Kisame said, once the job was done. From him, it was high praise. “I’ll stick with you.” 

Shikaku knew the Monster of the Hidden Mist by reputation, and his personal observations only reinforced what he’d suspected. If there was a true loyalist within Akatsuki, it was Kisame. This partnership was a signal that the mysterious Pain did not yet fully trust him - which was wise - and had dispatched a loyal creature to keep an eye on him. 

“Sounds good,” he said aloud, smirking. “We made a good team back there.” 

It quickly proved next to impossible to continue slipping intel reports to Itachi - not under Kisame’s watchful eyes. But Shikaku could only assume that the Fifth Hokage would find some way to contact him if it became absolutely necessary.

For now, he would bide his time. 

* * *

Iruka’s occasional reports on Shikamaru Nara seemed encouraging. After his talk with Itachi, the boy’s behavior had not changed. He didn’t act out in class or express displeasure with his situation. Indeed, he was a model student.

Itachi did not believe a word of it. 

Such boundless ambition would not be so easily contained by one dressing-down, even from the Hokage himself. Shikamaru had taken a chance, and once rejected, he was back to acting the part expected of him.

Could Itachi’s plan actually work? Would forcing him to move through the Academy at the normal pace make that false, forced compliance give way to genuine friendships? 

Itachi could only hope. He was very busy. Too busy to play mentor to one troubled child out of the scores in the village. 

Iruka’s other reports were more encouraging. It seemed Naruto had taken to the Sarutobi household like a fish to water. He’d quickly gained hero-worship for Asuma. Most recently, he'd taken to the old boyhood staple of ‘my father figure could beat up your father,’ causing an argument that spiraled into a minor fight and disrupted class. (Iruka had let it slide - he was just happy that the kid was starting to get some friends).

The former Root children had adjusted well, too. For the most part, their traumatic training displayed itself in being a little too eager, a little too obedient, compared to the others of their age; but Iruka didn’t foresee any major problems in their social adjustment.

None of them had come to Itachi to warn him of Danzo, though. Even without the cursed seals, they didn’t dare to cross him. The real question was - did their loyalty extend beyond the passive? What would happen if Danzo called on them again? 

He’d need to get in touch with Hound, order a covert investigation… one or two agents to start following the kids at random, see if they went anywhere strange or did anything out of the ordinary… 

It was shaping up to be another late night. Itachi sighed again, scribbling a note to send to his parents’ home. His regrets at missing dinner, and a promise to Sasuke that they’d train some other day. 

* * *

Most eight year olds were not particularly aware of the subtle dynamic between the three clans during their weekly gatherings.

But then, most eight year olds were not as smart as Shikamaru. 

It was an arrogant thing to think, and he knew that arrogance was a bad habit in the world they lived in. Assume you know everything and you would quickly end up dead when the opponent drew on a technique you’d never studied and couldn’t have predicted. So he never allows himself to think that he is the smartest child in the world, or that his genius would count for anything if he encounters an enemy jonin tomorrow, or anything like that.

Yet he knew where he stood relative to his peers. He'd studied them in class every day for the past year, after all. A couple of them - Shino, Sasuke, Ino herself - were skilled in their clan techniques, smart, and learned quickly. In another world, he guessed they’d be at the top of the class as he continued to idle along. 

But he never let himself think about that world for long. He needed to focus on the one he lived in. The one where _that man_ is a traitor, and casts a long shadow over the clan that he abandoned. 

The Nara were saved from the same treatment that the Uchiha got by two things. One: the Akimichi and Yamanaka clans were investigated and cleared of all wrongdoing. As such, Ino and Choji’s fathers retained their positions and political power. The two men made it clear that any attempt to discriminate against the remaining Nara would offend the other two clans as well. The ancient alliance was shaken, but not broken. 

Two: the new Hokage. Despite being a member of the clan _the traitor_ had intended to scapegoat, Itachi Uchiha did not push for any punishment against the Nara clan. Indeed, one of his first proclamations had been to explicitly forbid it. Shikamaru could tell that his mother and the clan elders had not been expecting this. He’d been sitting in on a council when then news broke, and the elders’ unguarded expressions of relief had told him more than their words. Itachi had emerged from a cycle of revenge and hatred, but had defied the odds and chosen to break it. 

Choza was a kind man. Inoichi, not so much, if the stories out of T&I are to be believed. Still, both had been more than teammates with _that man_ ; they’d been close friends. They took it upon themselves to protect the wife and son he’d abandoned. 

It was good to still have allies despite the worst case scenario. But their support came with strings. The next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho would face a heavy burden. It would need to be stronger than ever. The three members’ loyalty to the village would need to be resolute and unbreakable. 

That was a problem. Because Shikamaru’s plans for himself, and for his revenge, did not involve being dragged down by a couple of weaklings. 

Ino, despite her natural intelligence, was… insufferable. More concerned with making friends and her social status as queen bee of the kunoichi than actually learning or getting stronger. They hadn’t exactly been _friends_ , before, and it had only gotten worse as Shikamaru had stopped pretending to listen when she talked. (He no longer had the patience. Whatever she wanted to say was almost always a waste of time. Some stupid gossip, when he could be studying or training). 

And Choji… Granted, he was Shikamaru’s closest friend, but qualities that had never bothered him before started to count against the other boy now. Like the fact that Choji was too kind and soft to become a killer. He’d become a _ninja_ , but there was a difference. His only motivation was to protect his friends. That could carry him a certain distance, but not nearly far enough. Not to the same place Shikamaru intended to go. 

Hence his midnight visit to the Hokage’s Tower. He’d gone in total secrecy, because neither his mother nor the two clan heads would approve of what he was asking for. ANBU was respected, but not enough to break up the ancient formation.

He’d dared to hope that Itachi might be different. The Fifth was young, and had already proven to be innovative and daring. But it had been no use. The message was clear: they’d be holding him back, despite his superior talents, because they hoped he’d develop some sense of camaraderie with his future team. 

Four years until Academy graduation. And who knew how long he’d be expected to stay on the team with Ino and Choji after that. The Nara had once been one clan among equals, but now existed at the whim of the other two. If he separated himself from the team too quickly, it might mean offending people the Nara could not afford to offend. 

Shikamaru’s mind kept racing along, but he didn’t let any of this turmoil show on his face as the ceremony dragged on. People were watching him. People were _always_ watching him. Some were curious about how he was handling his new role as presumptive head of the clan. Some were eager for him to fail so their own clans could fill the power vacuum.

And some were watching to make sure he didn’t turn traitor. That such things did not run in the blood. 

As soon as he could do so without insulting anyone, though, Shikamru pulled away from the gathering. Moved himself to the edges of the group as they talked and ate and handled small matters that didn’t rise to the level of formal clan business. Sat cross-legged under one of the vast trees and closed his eyes. 

Yes, being stuck on a team would hold him back. Their sensei would hardly train him in the advanced techniques he craved. They’d be sticking leaves to their bodies, learning to tree-walk and, if Ino and Choji _really_ put their minds to it, stand on water. The kinds of things he'd already taught himself over the past year. 

He’d need to find an alternative. Steal more scrolls from the Nara clan library and, if possible, find his way into other libraries. Reading and practicing on your own could only get you so far, but it was the only option he had, when he'd already outpaced the Academy curriculum and standard genin training. 

Sounds of movement. Heavy footsteps from someone who made no effort to conceal their presence. Shikamaru didn’t need to open his eyes to know that it was Choji. Trailing after him, again, like a lost puppy. 

Horrible thing to think about someone. But it wasn’t that he disliked Choji. Quite the opposite. He was just acutely aware of Choji’s limitations.

“Hey Shikamaru. What’re you doing?”

“Thinking.” 

The inevitable follow-up: “What about?” 

Choji could hardly handle the truth. Shikamaru cracked one eye open, plastered a fake smile. (He wasn’t a very good actor. Young as she was, Ino was perceptive; he couldn’t fool her. But Choji accepted things at face value. Another thing a ninja shouldn’t do). 

Their clan alliance meant they’d always be here, on this team. But they weren’t friends because of the alliance. They were friends because Shikamaru had saved Choji from bullies, not out of obligation, but because of who he was and who Choji was. 

He liked Choji more than he liked Ino. But of the two of them… it was Choji who would _really_ hold their team back. Ino would one day grow out of her girlish phase, but Choji’s kindness, his softness, was so fundamental to him… 

“I don’t want to be here,” he said, which was true enough. “I’d rather be training.” 

“You’re always training,” Choji said, a little sadly. Doubtless because Shikamaru no longer had time for what had once been their regular afternoon of eating and doing nothing while staring up at the clouds. Such activity was incompatible with learning new techniques, practicing chakra control, and raising his endurance.

“It’s good to take breaks every one in a while, right?” 

“This isn’t a break,” Shikamaru said. He could be cruel, as cruel as his thoughts, but there was no point to that. “It’s a formal clan function.” 

“I guess,” Choji shrugged. “But it’s just our family and friends, right?” 

“You don’t get it,” he said, and now the impatience bled through despite his best efforts. “After what happened, with the position the Nara clan is in… Everything’s changed, Choji. I can’t afford to relax.” 

Choji’s eyes went wide. “Even here?”

“ _Especially_ here.” 

“That’s silly. Dad won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Choji, Shikamaru thought, would never understand. He didn’t have enough pride for it to be wounded. He couldn’t wrap his head around Shikamaru’s need to prove himself - to his allies, most of all.

Choji seemed to sense that he’d made some misstep, because he spoke again before the silence could really stretch out: “I could help you train.” 

“Sure,” Shikamaru said, even managing a smile that was closer to 'real'.

He could get more done on his own, of course, but the elders and adults were watching. He was _expected_ to go off and train with his future teammate. It wouldn’t raise any eyebrows, not the way him slinking off on his own would.

And that was what he needed to do, for the next few years, anyway: what he was expected to do. Keep his true desires to himself. Wait until the moment is perfect.

His revenge couldn't be achieved without great patience. And unfortunately for the traitor, Shikamaru was willing to wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans for Team 10 in this AU, but especially Choji. Don't take Shikamaru's biased narration at face value! He might find himself in for a surprise down the line... 
> 
> I've done about all I wanted to do in terms of set-up, so with the next chapter we'll be jumping ahead 4 more years and starting to move through the events of canon, with our AU twist.


End file.
